In Honour of Leo Fitz
by everyl1ttleth1ng
Summary: A series of ficlets composed for Leo Fitzmas 2015 which was run by The Leo Fitz Network on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Favourite Leo Fitz Moment:**

It's been so long coming. He may not have the courage to talk about it but somehow, in this moment, he has the courage to show her.

This isn't oxygen, this isn't risking an alien virus, this isn't sheltering her with his own body while a castle disintegrates around them. This isn't even diving into the terrifying unknown which, in hindsight, may have been slightly less complicated.

This is placing his hands on her. This is pressing his body against her. This is finally feeling the intimacy of her long-imagined kiss.

It's the most powerful idea he's ever communicated. The most powerful and the most complex. And though, theoretically, a kiss itself is simple, it shows him that nothing else about them is.

When she looks at him, breathless, and reaches for him, her hands gentle on his face, he doesn't react the way he'd always thought he would. He imagined he would whoop for joy. That he'd lift her off the ground, spin her around, pepper her face with tiny elated kisses, kiss her for the rest of the afternoon and forever, responsibility be damned.

But he is all responsibility. Sometimes he wonders if he's made up of anything else.

He doesn't feel elated. He just feels terribly sad, as if the original plan of kissing her forever might gradually scrub away at him until there would be nothing left, just a few particles of sand that predate the Earth by a billion years.

He ducks his head, steps out of her embrace, walks away.

He never imagined he could find such super-human strength.

It builds in him an odd sort of resolve. A man needs strength like that when it's him against the cosmos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Favourite Leo Fitz Friendship**

"Alright, mate?"

Hunter would probably never know how often he pulled Fitz back from the brink of a downward spiral with those two little words. Somehow, the sound of them always made him stand back and take stock.

He _was_ alright. If this was his baseline – lounging about with Hunter, surrounded by empty bottles in the darkened Playground mess hall, Simmons safe somewhere on the base with Daisy and Bobbi – then this was definitely alright. This was the sort of place from which one could think about getting up and giving it all another go.

Maybe after another beer.

"Yeah, actually," his own surprise evident in his tone. "'M alright."

"Rough luck with Hogface."

Despite knowing what he now knew of Will's tragic demise, the nickname still made Fitz smile. He nodded.

"How're things with Simmons?"

Fitz shrugged and Hunter just nodded.

"Take it from me, mate…" He paused to take the last swig of his beer before reaching for another two and levering off the caps.

Fitz accepted the proffered bottle and prepared himself to hear another piece of utterly shite Hunter wisdom.

"There's no point fighting it. You're in with love her. I've gone and bloody well fallen in love with the same woman a hundred times so I know just how stuffed you are."

Fitz looked up in surprise. Not shite for once. "What are you going to do?"

Hunter sighed. "Gotta try and become a good man, mate. Gotta try and deserve her."

Fitz never used to think that he and Bobbi would get on but after what they'd shared and been through, he loved her like a sister. "You'll _never_ deserve her, Hunter. But for some reason that I won't even pretend to understand, Bobbi seems to loves you back."

Hunter chuckled. "I know, mate. Talk about mysteries of the universe." Not for the first time that night, he clinked his condensation-covered bottle against Fitz's. "What about you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Fitz. "I just want to let her settle, grieve for Will, work out what she wants. I guess she'll come and talk to me when she's ready."

"What if that happened sooner rather than later?"

Fitz shook his head. "It won't be happening any time soon. We only just got back. It's too fresh. I want Jemma to take all the time she needs."

Hunter fixed him with a look. "But what if she were ready to talk to you _while_ she settled, _while_ she grieved for Will, _while_ she worked out what she wants?"

"That'd be good." Fitz laughed sadly. "I miss her."

The ex-merc gave an eloquent cough.

He looked up to find Jemma leaning against the doorframe, an unaccustomed smile on her face. She was wearing that white top – the one that she'd worn when he'd kissed her. He could still feel the gauzy weave of the fabric under his fingertips.

This many beers into the evening, he couldn't be one hundred per cent certain whether or not she was real.

"Hunter," she called, sounding extremely real (which was encouraging), "D'you think I could borrow Fitz for the rest of the night?"

Hunter turned his face away from the door and waggled his eyebrows, then reached forward and once more clinked his empty bottle against the neck of the one in Fitz's hand. "I'm done with him, Simmons. The man is boring me to tears." He got to his feet, collecting an armful of empties. "You're a bleak drunk, mate," he said, throwing Fitz a wink over his shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Favourite Leo Fitz Romantic Relationship**

" _Leopold Fitz_ ," Davina gasped into the phone. "Are you actually telling me that Jemma is coming back to ours for Christmas at last?"

"Don't get too excited, Mum," warned Fitz. "It means we have to have Christmas a few days late so Jemma and I can catch her family before they go away."

"Oh, pish. You know how I love the sales," she replied. "But I was beginning to think your chance had gone by with Jemma, love. This has well and truly made my December!"

She heard him snort a laugh. "Mine too."

"Well, that is a first," Davina observed wryly.

"What?"

"That is the first time in a decade or more of friendship with Jemma that I've teased you and you haven't shot back at me with something about the two of you being _just friends_."

The line was quiet.

"Leo?"

"Yeah, Mum?"

"Has there been… a development… between you two?"

"… Of sorts."

She tried her very hardest not to squeal into the handset. "Might I ask about the nature of this development?"

"Not really, Mum," Fitz sighed. "I don't exactly know the answer to that myself."

Inspiration suddenly struck. "Oh, _dear_ ," she said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just remembered that I've sort of taken over the entire guest room with my new hobby."

"Yeah? What hobby is that, Mum?"

It was nice for her lad to take an interest. _Panic panic panic._ "Quilting!"

"Oh. I thought you hated sewing."

"If at first you don't succeed and all that," she chirped. "So, you and Jemma might have to just… share your room." She crossed her fingers. "Do you think that would be a problem?"

Fitz coughed awkwardly. "Umm… I'm sure we could probably work something out."

Davina grinned but tried to keep the sound of it out of her voice. "Lovely."

"Alright, Mum. We'll talk later when I know more specifics."

"Can't wait, Leo."

"Bye, Mum. Love you."

Davina melted. "Bye, love," she said softly, then hung up the phone.

Right. To the shops. She had quilting things to buy. Whatever they might be.


End file.
